Janja
Janja is the main antagonist of the 2015 Disney Channel TV film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, and in its 2016 follow-up series The Lion Guard, serving as the main antagonist of the first season and one of the main antagonists of the second season, both of which are based on the 1994 film, The Lion King. He is the head of a teenage clan of Hyenas in the Outlands, who are descendants of the hyena clan who served Scar. Janja is also the arch-nemesis of Kion, the protagonist of the show, and the rival leader of http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Jasiri. Currently, Janja and his clan are working with Scar's ghost. He is voiced by Andrew Kishino. Personality Like his hyena ancestors before him, Janja is a greedy, selfish, eccentric, temperamental and traitorous leader with no regard for the Circle of Life. His unabated hunger drives him to extreme measures, as he is willing to stand against Simba and the Lion Guard, and his ruthless nature shines through in even everyday interactions. Janja is unforgiving and heartless to his minions and mercilessly mocks them in front of the clan, refusing to believe their excuses and stories. This is likely because his minions are not his friends; they are simply a means to an end, for Janja is crafty and manipulative, so he uses his clan mates to do his dirty work for him. Janja's intelligence is undeniable. He is an exploitative and devious planner who is always hatching new plots to bring down the Lion Guard or take over the Pride Lands. Janja is notably the only hyena in his clan who uses cunning to obtain what he wants. True to his name, he is very sly and treacherous, but also highly charismatic, utilizing his allies in his nefarious schemes. Under Janja's guidance, the hyenas prove a great threat, especially since they are often swayed to his side through his natural charisma and cunning. Janja will ensure that the clan's goals always align with his own. Janja is also proved to be ambitious: Hyenas are matriarchy, meaning they are led by females and males are of lesser statuses (in real life hyenas). By going against this and desiring to be leader of his own clan despite being a male, unusual for his kind. Despite his burning ambitions and sharp intellect, Janja is also somewhat pusillanimous and cowardly, usually only choosing to fight when the odds are in his favor, and he is known to promptly turn tail and run when faced with a fair fight. Despite his actions and personality, however, Janja also appears to have emphty as shown in Season 2 in The Hyena Resitance. When Janja was accidently knocked into a lava pit by one of the crocodiles and hanging for dear life from certain death, after the army was blown away, Jasiri came to his rescue, leaving the speechless hyena hesitant. Janja was shown to less agressive once being saved and despite his refusal, Jasiri remains hopeful and sure he'll come around soon and shinks doubtful of his loyalty. Biography ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' Janja orders his clan members named Cheezi and Chungu to capture a honey badger named Bunga (who had entered the Outlands to get his Baobab fruit back) so he may have him for lunch, but luckily, Prince of the Pride Lands Kion is able to save his friend by unknowingly using The Roar of the Elders (which when used, causes the lions of the Pride Lands past to roar with him) which gives Bunga time to escape Cheezi and Chungu. Later, Janja is informed by his vulture ally Mzingo that Kion is setting up a Lion Guard to protect The Pride Lands. After hearing this, Janja tells his clan that the Lion Guard were legendary and were the most powerful team of lions in the Pride Lands until the previous leader Scar destroyed them (after they refused to help him overthrow his older brother Mufasa). Janja then tells his clan that they will strike the Pride Lands that night before the new Lion Guard is formed by singing "Tonight We Strike". Janja, Mzingo and the rest of the clan attack the Pride Lands and cause an antelope stampede, scoring several antelope that would've been plenty for them to eat, but aims to kill the rest of the herd. During the chaos, Kion's older sister Kiara gets trapped in the stampede. Luckily, Kion and the Lion Guard are able to lead the antelope away from Kiara and get her to safety. Kion then uses the Roar of the Elders to drive the hyenas out of the Pride Lands back to the Outlands, but not before Janja swears vengeance. ''The Lion Guard'' Season 1 ''Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots'' Janja along with Cheezi and Chungu are seen attacking an oryx herd, before The Lion Guard show up. Kion orders the rest of The Lion Guard to calm the herd down while he deals with the hyenas. However, during the pursuit, Kion falls into a river and is swept into The Outlands when a log snaps under his feet. Later, near the end of the episode, Janja and his clan confront a female hyena named Jasiri (who according to their communications, has encountered the clan before) who entered Janja's territory to help Kion get out of The Outlands. Although Jasiri is able to easily fight off Cheezi and Chungu, Janja is able to pin her to the ground. But before he could kill her, Kion comes back and rescues her by using The Roar of the Elders to frighten Janja and his clan away. ''Can't Wait to be Queen'' Janja is informed by Mzingo that Kiara has been left in charge of The Pride Lands by Simba and is squabbling with Kion. This gives Janja an idea, so he tells Mzingo to give a message to Kiara. The message Janja has Mzingo tell Kiara is that he wants a peace offering and asks her to meet Janja at Broken Rock, which is neutral territory between The Pride Lands and The Outlands. Kiara decides to meet Janja and goes to Broken Rock, but senses that something is wrong. Just then, Janja, Chungu, Cheezi and the rest of the clan approach her where Janja declares that with Kiara in his grasp, Simba will have no choice but to hand The Pride Lands over to him. The clan circle around Kiara and a couple leap at her. Kiara's agility secures her victory, but this is short lived when Janja pins her down. But before he can attack, Kion shows up, but this doesn't bug Janja as his clan is up 6-2. Just then, the rest of The Lion Guard arrive and join Kion and Kiara, marking the numbers as equal, which causes Janja and his clan to flee. ''Eye of the Beholder'' Janja and his minions start a stampede in a wildebeest herd, but are chased back into the Outlands by Kion and The Lion Guard, but during the process, Ono gets sand in his eye, temporary losing sight in that eye. Later, Janja overhears Mzingo and his flock talk about Ono's poor vision and plans with Cheezi and Chungu singing "Outta the Way", that they will trick The Lion Guard while Ono is out of commission. After spotting Janja overlooking a zebra herd, The Lion Guard (sans Ono) go out to investigate. They go into a canyon, where they're trapped by Janja, Cheezi and Chungu, who go to attack the zebras. Luckily, Ono, despite his injury, shows up and is ordered by Kion to move the zebras while he uses The Roar of the Elders to blast the rocks trapping them. With The Lion Guard back in action, Janja and his minions flee. ''The Kupatana Celebration'' Janja and his clan make a small appearance in this episode when they go after a jackal pup named Dogo. But when Kion and The Lion Guard come to Dogo's rescue, Janja learns that The Pride Lands is celebrating Kupatana and allows them to take Dogo, before departing with his clan. ''Fuli's New Family'' Janja is being groomed by Chungu just before Cheezi shows up and lets him know about Bunga being in the Outlands. Janja and his clan surround Bunga and prepare to attack him, but are stopped by Fuli. Using a piece of broken rock, Bunga and Fuli float downstream in lava whilst being pursued by the hyenas. Luckily, Kion, Beshte and Ono show up and stop the hyenas, leaving Janja, Cheezi and Chungu trapped on a burning log with no food. ''Follow That Hippo! Janja sneaks into the Pride Lands with Cheezi and Chungu. Upon seeing Ono flying above, the trio hide in until he's gone. Chungu loudly compliments Cheezi, but Janja warns them that Ono may hear them. Later, the trio hear a young elephant named Mtoto and his friends Shauku, Kwato, Kambuni and Gumba chase hyraxes and shout Janja's name. The trio follow the group with Chungu wondering if they are chasing the kids, actually with Janja telling him that they are playing pretend, but it is about to get real. Janja, Cheezi and Chungu reveal themselves to the young animals and pursue them. Janja goes after Mtoto, who evades him by causing Janja to crash into a boulder. Cheezi and Chungu (having failed to catch the others) approach Janja who decides to go after Mtoto as he is the slowest. Janja, Cheezi and Chungu corner Mtoto near a river, but Beshte jumps out of the water and gives Mtoto (who can't swim) a ride on his back down the river, with the hyenas in pursuit. Janja and Cheezi wait for the two of them to pass beneath them, but Mtoto Ducks, causing the two hyenas to knock into each other. After Kion and the rest of the Guard show up, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu are knocked into the river and are chased away by crocodiles. ''The Call of the Drongo Janja, Cheezi and Chungu are seen pursing a herd of impalas with Janja calling out they only want to invite them to dinner with the impalas as main course in the first place. The Lion Guard show up with Beshte standing in front of the hyenas, causing them to crash. Janja silences Chungu when he attempts to tell the Guard the joke Janja was saying. Then, Kion orders the trio to depart. Then, the trio hear Janja telling somebody they look tasty and he's going to eat them. Cheezi and Chungu think Janja was saying it, but Janja says that he did not say anything. He discovers a drongo bird named Tamaa impersonating him to scare a mouse. Cheezi manages to grab Tamaa and Janja says that they may not eat him if he helps them in his new plan. Janja instructs Tamaa to impersonate Kion, but Tamaa at first protests (as he met Kion earlier and was warned not to use his voice for his own benefit), but agrees after Janja threatens him. After Tamaa uses Kion's voice to lure the impalas to the Outlands, the hyenas go after and Janja declares that dinner is being delivered. Tamaa asks if he can go now, but Janja declines, as Tamaa may still be useful to him. After he, Cheezi and Chungu lead the impalas to a dead end, Janja is pleased at how easy his plan worked and says that the hyenas are never going to let Tamaa go and beings to stalk the impalas. However, Janja hears the voices of the Guard, saying that they're surrounded and that they should leave and let the impalas go. At first, Janja is terrified, but notices that Cheezi doesn't have Tamaa. He finds Tamaa and says that the Guard is not there, before being pinned down by Kion. Janja tries to convince Kion that he, Cheezi and Chungu were trying to help the impalas, but this fails and he, Cheezi and Chungu flee. ''Paintings and Predictions'' Janja's clan has snuck into the Pride Lands, this time to take down a herd of zebras. Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu watch from a hidden location as Ono leads the zebra herd to a safe grazing spot in the Pride Lands once more. Cheezi and Chungu ask Janja what they're going to do, and Janja replies that after Ono leaves, they will spook the zebras and then they will be theirs for the taking. Then, they proceed to the song Panic and Run. After trailing Ono to the grazing ground, Cheezi and Chungu begin to grow impatient. Janja tells them to wait until he says go, but after much confusion, Chungu darts out from behind the rock to chase the zebras and Cheezi follows him at last. Not wanting to be left by himself, Janja follows after them. Ono spots the hyenas and rushes back to tell the Guard. When the Lion Guard shows up, Kion tells the members to chase Cheezi and Chungu and leave Janja to him. Kion pursues Janja as he chases a zebra. Kion climbs up on a tree to get a better view on how to defeat Janja, when suddenly Bunga tackles him, making him fall off the tree directly on top of Janja. Meanwhile, the rest of the Guard has managed to stop Cheezi and Chungu who are ready to retreat right now. Janja agrees, and the hyenas scamper away. ''The Mbali Fields Migration'' Janja, Cheezi and Chungu heard the braying of a newborn zebra (who was born to the zebras's leader Muhimu) and see a small herd of them with Muhimu's gazelle friend Swala (as they along with the other zebras and gazelles were being led through the Outlands to Mbali Fields by The Lion Guard) being guarded by Kion and Bunga. When Cheezi points out Kion and Bunga's presence, Janja replies that the two of them will protect the baby, leaving the others unprotected. When the hyenas approach the zebras, Kion tells them that they will have to get through him and Bunga first, to which Janja says it will be their pleasure, before launching an attack. Whilst Kion and Bunga deal with Cheezi and Chungu, Janja goes for the zebras, but is kicked in the face by Muhimu's son. After this, Kion orders the hyenas to leave to which they do with Janja saying that he doesn't like zebras anyway. ''Never Roar Again'' When Janja and his clan invade the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard drives them back into the Outlands. However, once the Lion Guard departs, Janja leads his clan back into the kingdom, and the Lion Guard rushes back to stop them. Before the team can reach the hyenas, the clan runs into Kion's mother, Queen Nala, who orders Janja to go back to his territory. Instead of heeding Nala's warning, Janja surrounds her with his cronies and orders an attack. Just then, Kion shows up and, seeing his mother in danger, uses the Roar of the Elders in a rage. The blast is the most powerful thing that it knocks the hyenas back into the Outlands. ''Janja's New Crew'' As the Lion Guard patrols the Pride Lands, Janja watches from afar, waiting for them to depart so that he can attack a herd of wildebeests with Cheezi, Chungu and fellow clan members Nne and Tano. Once the Lion Guard is disappeared, Janja attempts an attack, but he ends up slipping on mud and landing straight in the Lion Guard's paws. Although Janja tries to cover up his plot, Cheezi and Chungu reveal that they have been planning to attack the wildebeests, and Kion exiles the hyenas with the Roar of the Elders. Once back home in the Outlands, Janja accuses all his failed plans on Cheezi and Chungu. In a fury, he fires them and hires Nne and Tano in their place. Then, he orders his new henchmen to drive Cheezi and Chungu out of the Outlands, which they proceed to do without delay. With his new seconds-in-commands listening, Janja attempts to explain that he makes all the plans for the clan, but Nne and Tano interrupt, declaring that they already have a plan. Janja pays attention in confusion as the two of them explain their plot: they will bait the Lion Guard with a herd of stampeding antelope and then switch direction to attack a herd of oryxes. Surprised with the ingeniousness of the plan, Janja agrees. The plan goes underway, and the Lion Guard takes the bait. Janja nearly gives the hyenas away until Nne and Tano pull him into hiding. Once the Guard is vanished into thin air, the hyenas begin to go after a herd of oryxes, but in the midst of the chase, Nne and Tano double-cross Janja, forcing him off the edge of a cliff. Janja lands safely on a ledge, but he finds himself trapped against the side of the cliff. As Nne and Tano run off without him, Janja cries out for them, attracting the attention of the Lion Guard and his former minions, Cheezi and Chungu. The Lion Guard questions Janja on Nne and Tano's plan, and Janja explains what they have been intending to do. While the Lion Guard races off in pursuit of Nne and Tano, Cheezi and Chungu leap down the cliff to give Janja company. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard defeats Nne and Tano, with Kion using the Roar of the Elders to keep them from harming the oryxes. From his place on the cliff, Janja comments that this is the first time he has ever liked hearing the sound of Kion's Roar. No sooner has he spoken when the Roar causes the ledge to break, taking Janja and his minions with it. The three land safely on the ground, and Janja sets off to the Outlands. Cheezi and Chungu glare after him wistfully until he demands to know if they are coming with him or not. Delighted, the two of them tear after him, and the three return to the Outlands, once more a united crew. ''Ono's Idol'' Janja, Cheezi and Chungu are spotted by Ono (who was flying above with his hero Hadithi) approaching a herd of klipspringers trapped at a cliff edge. Ono tries to use a move called the Hadithi Spin to defeat the hyenas, but ends getting pinned to the ground by rocks. Janja encourages Cheezi and Chungu to deal with Ono while he deals with the klipspringers. As Janja closes in on the klipspringers, Kion and Bunga arrive and block his only escape, but Janja tells them that he would rather eat the klipspringers anyway. Just then, Kion orders Beshte to push over a rock for the klipspringers to escape. As the Guard leads the herd to safety, one of the klipspringers slips, but is able to escape as Ono and Hadithi (whom Janja has heard of) distract the hyenas by looping around them. The hyenas become dizzy and fall into water below and Janja gets mad at Cheezi and Chungu for not knowing who Hadithi is and for being excited that they were beaten by a legend. Season 2 ''The Traveling Baboon Show'' Janja discovers Mwevi and Mwizi in his den, trying to steal food from him. He chases them out, only to find Cheezi and Chungu getting entertained by their leader, Uroho. He orders them to catch it, but the two hyenas are too amused by his jokes. After Janja reminds them that he's food, they soon comply, and the six wind up in a large open space. Despite his best attempts, Janja is unable to capture any of the baboons, and his cohorts end up dizzy. But when Uroho guides his friends into a dead end cave, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu seal them in. Before they can attack, the Lion Guard arrive, demanding that they step away from them. Janja protests, explaining how he caught them stealing food from the den, but the Guard attack regardless. The hyenas tries to fight back but are quickly defeated. Janja then retreats, warning the baboons to stay out of his den in the future. ''The Rise of Scar'' Janja and his clan attack a herd of elephants, but are defeated by the Lion Guard. Later back in the Outlands, the hyenas spot a cobra named Ushari and try to eat him, but he is able to convince them not to by telling about Kion getting advice from Mufasa's spirit and how it could be possible to summon Scar. After discovering that the evil lions of the past can be summoned by using the Roar of the Elders and a Bakora Staff, Janja and Ushari decide to summon Scar's spirit. Knowing that Kion's Roar is most powerful when his loved ones are threatened (having previously seen it happen when they threatened Nala), Janja's clan kidnap Kiara and steal the Bakora Staff of Rafiki's apprentice Makini. The Lion Guard are able to get to the clan's volcanic lair and rescue Kiara, but Janja warns Kion that he and his clan will keep coming back to harm his family. This statement causes Kion to use the Roar of the Elders in anger, causing the lair's volcano to erupt. After the Lion Guard return to the Pride Lands, Ushari tries to use the Bakora Staff to summon Scar, but to no avail. Angered, Janja kicks the staff into the volcano, but in the process, is able to summon Scar. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Janja is present as Kiburi's float joins Scar's side, welcoming the crocodiles to the Outlands. He then joins in as Scar sings "I Have a Plan". Swept Away Janja is in the volcano and reminds Cheezi and Chungu that even though Scar is their boss, they are to listen to what he says over anyone else. Whilst Cheezi understands Chungu fails to grasp it. Just then, a Male Skink arrives and informs him that Beshte is alone in the Outlands. Scar sees the opportunity to eliminate the strongest member of the guard and orders the three hyenas to go. They try to crush Beshte under huge rock, but the rest of the guard arrives on time and Kion uses the Roar to push the hyenas to the volcano. Knowing that Scar will not be happy to know they have failed, Janja orders Cheezi and Chungu not to say anything, but Ushari arrives behind them and tells them that Scar wants to see them now to the great terror of Janja. Rescue in the Outlands Janja with Cheezi & Chungu is looking for jackals to join Scar too but Jasiri appears suddenly and warns them that they are on his territory. Janja refuses to leave and attack the little hyena who manages to hit Janja on the ground and beat his two minions. Janja gets the upper hand until Jasiri manages to knock him down. Exasperated at being so easily foiled, Janja flees but promises her that it's not over. Back at the volcano, the trio was criticized by Ushari for their inability to find jackals and being beaten by a single hyena. Janja informs him that Jasiri is not an ordinary hyena, which draws Scar's intention to recruit the hyena but Janja contradicts him by saying that Jasiri is a friend of Kion and therefore of the guard. Scar then orders the hyenas to get rid of Jasiri once and for all. Later, Janja observes Jasiri playing with Wema and Tunu. He orders his clan to get into position, and launches his attack. Jasiri manages to fight off several hyenas, and reunites with the two cubs just as Janja knocks her and them into a large steam vent. Waiting patiently for Jasiri to catch up with the lava, Janja is interrupted by the arrival of the guard, come to rescue the captives. The hyenas and the guard clash and all retreat except Janja who is ready to fight all the world just so they can not save Jasiri. Only, Jasiri finally go out and join the others to confront Janja. Reluctantly, Janja gives up the fight, yelling after Jasiri that matters are not over between them. The Bite of Kenge Janja, Cheezi and Chungu steal melons from the elephants so that they can not stand during the dry season until the guard arrives and repels the hyenas. At the volcano, they trip over Ushari, and their arguing awakens Scar. When Janja explains what they were trying to do, Scar has a plan to steal the melons. Janja reminds him of the Lion Guard, and Ushari tells them about his friend, Kenge and he also warns them not to call him little. Back in the Pride Lands, the hyenas meet up with Kenge, and Janja announces that he's definitely not little. The word "little" grabs Kenge's attention, and Janja assures him that he's a big lizard. With hostility, Kenge tells them not to forget it. When they ask how they're going to find the Guard, Kenge announces that he'll let them find him instead. They steal the melons again and the guard arrives again but they are all bitten by Kenge who being a monitor lizard possesses a paralyzing venom. After arriving at Embamba Canyon, the four outlanders halt movement when Bunga arrives. Confused as to why he isn't paralysed, they abandon the melons to confront him, not noticing Makini behind them. They grow worried when Bunga starts to taunt Kenge on his size, eventually forcing him into a rage filled frenzy. After luring Kenge into biting Cheezi and Chungu, Bunga circles around Janja, worrying him. Janja picks Bunga up in his mouth, but as Kenge lures in to eat him, Makini throws a melon at his head, causing Kenge to bite Janja's leg instead. The rest of the guard, fully recovered from the Venom arrives. Although the hyenas want to run, the three are still facing paralysis from Kenge's bite. Not wasting any time, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to send Kenge and the hyenas back into the Outlands. Divide and Conquer Janja's clan are in the Pride Lands, chasing the girafes with the Lion Guard hot on their trail. He shows no concern, and the Lion Guard soon split up to stop Reirei's Pack elsewhere, while Kion and Beshte continuing chasing Janja and his clan. Janja notices the pair gaining on them and orders Nne and Tano to deal with them. They are effortlessly knocked over by Kion and Beshte, prompting Janja to send out Cheezi and Chungu as well, just as Nne and Tano get back up. With Janja getting closer to the giraffes, Twiga takes action and kicks him away. Despite outnumbering Kion and Beshte, Janja picks himself up and calls for his clan to retreat hey meet up with Reirei's pack in the Outlands and return to Scar, explaining how their plan to split up the Lion Guard worked so well. Scar reveals that their first mission was merely a test, and that their main objective would be in the next mission - eliminating Rafiki. When Janja and Reirei show confusion at this plan, Scar continues to inform them that Rafiki can sense all the Lions of the Past, including himself, something he does not want the Pride Landers to discover yet. Janja and Reirei start to squabble over who will take out Rafiki and who will cause a distraction, but Scar grows tired of their pettiness, and sends Janja's clan out to take down Rafiki, who he informs them is meditating at Mapango Cliffs. Outside, Janja taunts Reirei over Scar's decision. When Reirei states that jackals are the smartest, Janja argues with a song why they are the most intelligent than jackals. As Rafiki meditates on a rock, Janja's clan start to move in. When a fireball starts a blaze nearby, Cheezi begins to panic, only for Janja to tell him that it's all part of Scar's plan. When the hyenas surround the mandrill and Janja calls for them to attack, however, Rafiki performs some unexpected martial art tricks on the hyenas, defeating them with ease. In the distance, Janja notices the entire Lion Guard approaching, and comments on how their mission is not going as planned. The Lion Guard take over from Rafiki, continuing to defeat the hyenas with little effort. Janja retreats into the growing fire, but before he can leave, Scar appears in the fire, ordering Janja to finish the job. Janja expresses his concerns over being outnumbered, but Scar responds with 'not for long'. Janja exits the flames to see Reirei's pack have arrived, and gladly joins up with everyone. The hyenas and jackals fight together, and Janja comes very close to defeating Kion, But Rafiki throws a jackal on him that distracts him long enough for Kion to plate him on the ground. Hyenas and jackals then escape and return to the Outlands. The Scorpion's Sting Janja listens to Scar with Ushari, Reirei, Kiburi and Mzingo. When Scar orders his next plan for Simba and the guard Janja asks how they are gonna take down Simba and The lion guard on the same day. Scar says that the scorpion Sumu will help take care of Simba. As Sumu comes in Janja first jumps on top of Reirei, then Kiburi panicking. Scar says that it's not gonna sting him. Janja asks Kiburi if Sumu is gone. Kiburi answering 'Yes' he throws Janja off his back. When The Lion Guard comes to the volcano Janja's clan comes and attack. Janja jumps on top of Kion but Ono pulls him aside. Makini sticking out her staff makes Cheezi fall into Chungu and Janja. The guard runs as they defeated Janja and his clan. When the guard comes into the volcano the Army of Scar comes to attack. Janja and his clan start to walk up slowly to the guard. Kion uses his roar on them and they escape. The Hyena Resistance Janja and the army Powers and Abilities *'Alpha': Janja is revealed to have leadership prowess that rivals Kion. *'Strength and Combat': Janja is also strong see more strong as Kion as he was able to hold down his enemies that his size such as Kion, Kiara, and Jasiri. *'High-level Intellect:' Janja is highly intelligent and cunning. Surrounded on all sides by witless hyenas, he stands out as the one clever member of his clan, as he knew the story of the Lion Guard and was able to come up with many schemes to take over the Pride Land; such as attacking at night before the Lion Guard was official, getting Kiara as prisoner to deal with Simba, using herd of animals to make Lion Guard unable to see and trapping the Lion Guard by using boulders to block the path when Ono was not able to see. He also knew that vultures have come information when having meetings that he can use against the Lion Guard proven by Ono unable to see. *'Endurance and Stamina': His stamina is high as he able to hunt down with his pack to take out many prey as he could, able to endure the attack of the Beshte brute strength and Kion roar as still run off. Quotes ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' ''The Lion Guard'' Songs sung by Janja *"Tonight We Strike." *"Outta the Way." *"Panic and Run." *"Bring Back a Legend." *''"The Worst Hyena We Know." *"We're the Smartest."'' *"I'm gonna run this Dump." Trivia *The name "Janja" means "crafty" in Swahili. *Janja is male and leader of his clan, but in real life, hyenas are led by females. *Janja and his clan are descendants of Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed's clan. *It is possible that Janja was inspired by Banagi, a hyena who was an antagonist in the early drafts of The Lion King, who like Janja was male and led his clan. *Judging by personality, Janja can be asumed to be The Lion Guard's equivalent of Shenzi. **Both are the leaders of their clans **Both are accompanied by two other members of their species (Cheezi and Chungu for Janja and Banzai and Ed for Shenzi). *Janja and the other hyenas believe that Scar died in the great fire years ago after Simba defeated him, unaware of the fact that their ancestors, Shenzi's hyena clan, killed Scar in revenge for his betrayal and broken promises. *Although a teenager, Janja is almost the same size as Nala. *According to the show's creator, Ford Riley, Janja secretly has romantic feelings for Jasiri, despite his rivalry and hatred for her beliefs. Navigation pl:Janja Category:Teenagers Category:Animals Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Leader Category:Movie Villains Category:Strategic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Envious Category:Power Hungry Category:Misogynists Category:Supremacists Category:Master Orator Category:Usurper Category:Mastermind Category:Conspirators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Male Category:Elitist Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Nemesis Category:Thugs Category:Starvers Category:Murderer Category:Cowards Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Betrayed Category:Predator Category:Deal Makers Category:Big Bads Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Incompetent Category:Genocidal Category:Anti-Villain Category:Remorseful Category:Homicidal Category:The Heavy